Season 2 Episode 6: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song The Case of the Killer Pizzas (In the Jotundrome in Dimension X, Uka-Uka’s group is talking with Loki’s group and Jack on Vanitas’ communicator, and Loki has a new helmet, which is the same helmet as his old one. And standing next to Uka-Uka’s group are the henchmen) Uka-Uka: Loki’s group, since you are unable to eliminate the Mobians and their allies by yourselves, we’re giving you the eggs you asked for. (In an abandoned apartment in New York City, Loki’s group and Jack got interested) Jack: Oh, I’ve always wanted to study Dimension X wildlife at close range. (In Dimension X, Orbot pulled three small sierra brown orbs that resemble meatballs out of a box Infinite held) Orbot: These babies may look like meatballs, but once they hatch.... Tribot: They become destructors of doom. (Then Cubot threw the eggs at Ripper, who then whacked the eggs through the activated portal with a tennis racquet. In the apartment, the eggs appeared and flew towards a table when Jack ran over to catch them) Jack: No, you idiots! (He caught them and slid across the table into a wall, bumping into it) Vanitas: (Sarcastically) Good reflexes. Sephiroth: (Sarcastically) We may make a ninja out of you yet. (Back in Dimension X, Pinstripe accepted some notes on some pieces of paper from Tropy) Pinstripe: We almost forgot. Here’s the instructions. (He threw the instructions through the portal as well and in New York City, the notes landed in Eggman’s hands. Later on the streets, Loki’s group, in their cloaked disguises and Vanitas wearing his helmet, and Jack are walking, carrying the eggs and instructions) Jack: But Masters, how are we going to make sure that the Mobians get these eggs? (Loki’s group chuckled evilly a bit) Eggman: We won’t have to, Jack. Cortex: The Mobians will come to us. (Then they noticed a flyer boy handing out some flyers to passerbys) Flyer boy: Big Pizza Bake-Off today. Free samples and neato prizes. (Getting an idea, Loki’s group smirked evilly and then spoke up to the flyer boy) Loki: Excuse us, young man. Hunter J: But we’ll take those. (The flyer boy screamed a bit upon seeing Loki’s group, dropped the flyers, and ran off. Jack got confused as they took some flyers) Jack: Brochures? But why? Myotismon: Watch. (Loki’s group threw the brochures down a nearby sewer grate and Cortex washed them away deep into the sewers with some water from a fire hydrant thanks to his screwdriver) Cortex: Once our Mobian friends hear about free pizza, they’ll fall right into our trap. (In the sewers, the flyers were washed down into the sewers. In the sewer lair, Tiny, Dingodile, and the TMNM are watching Tails working on a dummy on a washing machine while Cloud and Aerith sat at two separate tables with Sonic and Yuffie, playing chess) Charmy: Okay, Tails, I’m ready to get down with this machine of yours. Tails: You might be sorry you said that. Aerith: (Turning to Charmy) I hope you studied your opponent well, Charmy. (Then Tails activated the washing machine, making the dummy spin, making Charmy train his nunchuk attacks on it) Charmy: Aw, no sweat, Aerith. The day I can’t kick butt on some washing machine is the day I hang up my.... (Then the washing machine’s dial turned by itself and the dummy’s spinning sped up, knocking Charmy back) Charmy: (Dizzily) Nunchuks.... (Then Vector threw his sai at the washing machine’s plug, unplugging it from the outlet. After that’s done, Vector picked up his sai) Cloud: Excellent strategy, Vector. Aerith: Sometimes sabotaging an enemy’s line of supply is more effective than a frontal attack. Vector: Thank you, Senseis. I’ve always been great against household appliances. Tiny: (Jokingly) Like that time with brick oven? (He points at the brick pizza oven they still have since Elise’s group gave it to them while chuckling a bit) Vector: (Sarcastically) Very funny, Tiny. (Suddenly, they noticed water starting to slowly flow through a sewer grate nearby and then flowing faster) Dingodile: Surf’s up! Charmy: Cowabunga! (Then the water splashed into the room, knocking our heroes down. After they recovered as the water resided, they noticed the flyers) Sonic: What are these things? Knuckles: It’s the attack of the clinging handbills. Charmy: (Looking at one flyer) No way, look! (They look as well) Amy: Wow, neat! Big: Check that out. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Cream: A Big Pizza Bake-Off. Charmy: With free samples and deluxe pizza prizes. Cheese: (Happily interested) Chao, chao! (Cloud took the flyer) Cloud: Permit me. Aerith: And me. (They read the flyer and got suspicious upon noticing a long white hair strand) Cloud: Hmm.... Me and Aerith’s intuition confirms our suspicion. Aerith: This long white hair strand could only have been from Sephiroth’s hair. Yuffie: Plus with Loki’s group with him. Shadow: Then the bake-off could be a trap. Cloud and Aerith: Precisely. Charmy and Cream: Fabulous. Charmy: A couple rounds with those creeps ought to work up an appetite for those free pizzas. (Our heroes, except Cream, Cheese, Cloud, and Aerith, groaned in annoyance) Sonic: Are you seriously gonna fall for that trap? Cloud: Actually, go for it. (They look at him, Aerith, Cream, and Cheese in surprise) Cloud: It’s a possibility you might go to it and try and stop Loki’s group. Aerith: That’s right. Cream: And I love bake-offs. Cheese: (Happily agreeing) Chao, chao. (Realizing they’re right, our heroes gave in) Heroes: (Nods) Okay. Aerith: Take care, everyone. Cloud: Loki’s group is a far more dangerous opponent than a mere washing machine. Heroes: Got it! (Then they head out to attend the bake-off. At the surface at the pizza bake-off itself, Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups arrived and are amazed) Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups: Wow! Elise: Would the Mobians love this! Christopher: You and us both. Mimi: Hey, look! (They noticed on stage a band playing Italian music with an accordion player) Sora: Talk about a huge Italian-styled concert. Tai: But with no Figaros. (The three groups laugh a bit at Tai’s joke. As they walked around, they neared an alleyway and our heroes appeared in there, hidden from the crowd) Sonic: (Whispering) Psst! Guys! Shadow: (Whispering) It’s us. (Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups noticed and got surprised) Rainbow Dash: (Whispering) Are you crazy? Ember: (Whispering) You shouldn’t be seen in public like this! Espio: (Whispering) We know. (Then another accordion player with a mustache appeared) Accordion player: Scusami? We could make such beautiful music together. (Getting an idea, our heroes played along) Matt: Well, I think it’s time you met the family. Accordion player: (Gasps happily) I would be most honored. (Then the TMNM, Tiny, and Dingodile stuck their hands out to shake with the accordion player’s) Christopher: Then shake hands with Papa Sonic, Mama Amy, and their famiglia. (The accordion player got surprised at their appearances) Accordion player: Our bambino will be colorful? Arrivederci, everyone! (He runs off as Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups snickered a bit) Arturo: How did you know how to say “Family” in Italian, Christopher? Christopher: I took Italian lessons from Elise. Elise: That’s right. (They chuckle a bit. Then they turned to our hidden heroes) Chris: (Whispering) Thanks for the good deed, guys. Allison: (Whispering) How can we repay you? (Tikal hands some tickets out to them) Tikal: (Whispering) Well, you could get us about fifty pounds of those free samples. Cream: (Whispering) And enter our names for their prime prize pizzas. Cheese: (Happily, whispering) Chao, chao! (Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups happily gave in and accepted them) Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups: (Whispering) Sure thing, guys. (Then they walked off to do so. Then our hidden heroes looked around while still hidden) Espio: (Whispering) Any sign of Loki’s group? Yuffie: (Whispering) I just know they’re here somewhere. Vector: (Whispering) I can practically smell them. (Tiny and Dingodile smelled themselves) Dingodile: (Whispering) Yech! That must be me and Tiny. Tiny: (Whispering) We didn’t shower this morning at all. (Then Charmy smelled something else and noticed some chefs carrying each box of pizzas to a bunch of tables) Charmy: (Whispering) Wait! I smell something better. Pizzas! (In the crowd, Jack noticed the pizzas and contacted Loki’s group through the communicator) Jack: Masters, the pizza prizes have arrived. (On the roof of an empty Italian restaurant, Loki’s group, now out of their cloaks and Vanitas not wearing his helmet, answered as they watched secretly from the roof) Loki: Hurry, you fool. Myotismon: It’s time to add the secret ingredient. (At the tables, Jack approached the pizzas as the people looked at them in interest and then walked away) Jack: Ah! Truly a work of art. (Then Jack secretly placed each three eggs onto each three pizzas as an announcer shouted out on the microphone on stage) Announcer: And now the moment we’ve all been waiting for; The drawing for three deluxe pizzas. (The audience, including our heroes, cheered. Then after that’s calmed, Jack walked onto the stage) Announcer: And here’s a volunteer to help us; Mr. Jack Lambert. (Our hidden heroes got suspicious) Shadow: (Whispering) Jack Lambert? Rouge: (Whispering) What is he doing here? Amy: (Whispering) And where there’s Jack, there’s bound to be.... (Then they see Loki’s group jump down gracefully from the rooftop) Heroes: (Whispering) Loki’s group! Knuckles: (Whispering) Let’s get those creepy geeks! Charmy: (Whispering) Cowabunga! (They charged out of the alleyway. In a pizza restaurant called “UFO Pizzas,” a cashier is on the phone behind the counter with a delivery boy named Mario standing there (Not to be confused with Mario from the “Super Mario Bros.” franchise)) Cashier: Alright, got it, thanks. Two deluxe pizzas to go. (He hung up the phone and handed a written note to Mario) Cashier: Ah, you heard it, Mario. Two deluxe pizzas to this address here. Mario: But Boss, we don’t have any deluxe left. Cashier: Well, take them from the table outside then. I’ll make some more for the drawing at once. (Mario then understood, ran out, and grabbed the two pizzas with the two eggs on them to deliver them. With our heroes, they continued after Loki’s group through the crowd) Silver: Gangway, folks. Emergency. Cosmo: Excuse us. Blaze: Coming through. (They see Loki’s group entering the restaurant’s kitchen) Max: There they go into the kitchen. (They run in as well) Vector: Pump up the volume, guys. Kayla: We got them cornered. (Charmy then noticed a topping booth) Charmy: Oh, wow! Pizza heaven! (Dingodile and Knuckles then dragged Charmy with them) Dingodile: Never mind that, mate. Knuckles: We got some ninja-ing to do now. (They caught up with Loki’s group, now cornered upon noticing our heroes) Vector: Give it up, Loki’s group. Omega: You’re history. Loki: We’ll see about that, mutants. (Hunter J then grabbed a nearby knife and threw it at the pot-hanging basket hanging on the ceiling above our heroes, but they got out of the way as it fell) Charmy: Well, how about that? Saved by the cue! (Then Blaze noticed a glob of raw pizza dough and grabbed it) Blaze: Hey, Loki’s group, shred your way out of this. (She threw the dough at Loki’s group, but Sephiroth and Vanitas caught the dough with their Masamune and Keyblade and used them to make a net out of the dough) Loki’s group: Gladly. Sephiroth: Thanks. Vanitas: Have a dough-net. (Then they threw the dough net at our heroes, but they ripped free and Vector stabbed his sais into two nearby pizzas) Vector: Quick, Silver. Some tomato sauce. Silver: One order of tomato sauce coming up. (Then Silver used his powers to throw some tomato sauce into Loki’s group’s faces and then Vector threw the two pizzas at them as well, knocking Loki’s group into a rolling tray) Tiny: Alright, chumps. Dingodile: And now for the finishing touch. (Then they prepared to throw another pizza topped with anchovies at Loki’s group) Eggman: No, no! Not that! (But too late; Tiny and Dingodile threw it at Loki’s group and the villains are sent flying out into the alleyway through the door off the tray, covered in pizza residue) Cortex: I hate anchovies. (Loki’s group recovered, all livid) Vanitas: (Groans in anger a bit) Those Mobians! Eggman: They’ll pay dearly for this. (At the bake-off, the cashier placed the two new deluxe pizzas on the tables as our heroes returned) Announcer: (To the crowd) And now the drawing will begin. (To Jack) Professor, will you do the honors? Jack: Gladly. (He took a ticket out of the spinner) Jack: And the winners are Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Yuffie Kisaragi, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians. (The crowd cheered. Later, our heroes accepted their three pizza prizes from Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups) Sonic: Guys, in appreciation for your services to pizza lovers everywhere, especially chili dog lovers, we’d like to present you with this.... Charmy: One slice.... (He was about to hand a slice to Elise when....) Yuffie: (Scoldingly) Charmy. Charmy: (Laughs nervously a bit) I mean, one pizza. (He puts the slice back in the box and hands the box to Elise) Elise: Why, thank you, guys. Mimi: We can eat this at our place. Christopher: That’s right. Charmy: Uh, what’s the new address? (But our heroes dragged Charmy away as Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups walked off with their pizza box. At Elise’s group’s apartment, Izzy, after putting some chili dogs on it, placed the pizza box into the microwave and set the timer on) Izzy: There. It should be warmed up in a minute. (Then he sat down with everyone. Inside the microwave, the pizza they accepted is actually one of the pizzas with the egg on it. As the microwave light electrocuted the egg, as if activating it, the lights in Elise’s group’s apartment suddenly flickered) Aria: What on Earth was that? Ace: Probably just a short circuit. Izzy: You know how these old buildings are. (Inside the pizza box in the microwave unknown to Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups, the egg hatched into a tiny red creature that resembles a mini Xenomorph, but with black eyes, who then proceeded to start eating the pizza. Out in the kitchen, TK pulled some plates out) TK: Wanna help me set the table, Matt, Gabumon, and Patamon? Matt, Gabumon, and Patamon: Sure, TK. (Back in the box, the creature ate the last bit of pizza and snarled. In the kitchen, Mimi approached the microwave upon hearing the ding) Mimi: Pizza’s done! (She takes the box out of the microwave and noticed something odd as she carried it to the table) Mimi: Wow! Is this pizza heavy or what?! (After placing the box on the table, the box bursted open to reveal the creature, shocking our heroes) Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups: What is this?! (Spike, Ember, and the Digimon recognized it) Spike, Ember, and Digimon: A Killer Pizza! (Their human friends got concerned as their Dimension X friends guarded them) Snake: You knowssss it? Spike: They’re dangerous creatures! Ember: From Dimension X! Agumon: And they’re mean! (The Killer Pizza snarled) Commercial break (Later, after Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups trapped the Killer Pizza in the laundry basket with Joe sitting on it, they called the rest of our heroes on Elise’s Mobiancom and explained what’s going on) Elise: And when we opened the pizza box, this horrible little creature jumped out. Shadow: (On-screen) And what did you say the creature was called and where it came from? Elise: A Killer Pizza from Dimension X. (In the sewer lair....) Shadow: We’ll be right there, guys. (He hangs up) Sonic: Quick, guys. Our friends are under attack by this Killer Pizza from Dimension X. Tails: Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s peel rubber! (They hurry. Once at Elise’s group’s apartment, our heroes entered) Espio: Okay, where’s this Killer Pizza? Billy: Duh, it’s not a literal pizza, but it is what resembled that bug-like alien from “Aliens.” Chris: You mean a Xenomorph? Knuckles: (Sarcastically) Well, that would be a great horror film title; Attack of the Killer Pizza. Tikal: This is no times for jokes, Knucky. Knuckles: I know that, Tika. Heroes: Knucky and Tika? Tikal: Tika’s my nickname Knuckles gave me. Knuckles: Same with Knucky for me. Sonic: (Changing the subject) Anyway, where’s this Killer Pizza? (Joe got up and removed the basket and just when Gatomon lunged at the Killer Pizza to grab it, it jumped out of the way, snarling savagely) Tails: I’ll get it! (He jumped at the Killer Pizza, but the creature jumped out of the way again, making Tails knock over a sofa chair. Then the Killer Pizza started to run by our heroes) Sonic: No, I got it. (Then our heroes chased the Killer Pizza around the apartment) Silver: Just what is going on with this Killer Pizza? Omega: And where does it come from in Dimension X? Biyomon: An egg that looks like a meatball. Izzy: So, my guess that it must’ve hatched from the microwave’s heat. Tentomon: And then ate our pizza. (The Killer Pizza snarled) Charmy: Sounds like my kind of creature. (He giggles a bit, only for their Dimension X friends to glare at him) Charmy: A little joke. (Then our heroes yanked the rug, making the Killer Pizza fly into the air) Vector: Playtime’s over, hot stuff. (Then they caught the Killer Pizza in the rug by rolling it in a tube and restrained it) Shadow: How come we didn’t get any Killer Pizzas with our pizzas? Twilight Sparkle: Maybe because yours were replacements. Comet Tail: Ours was the only original prize pizza. Kari: And the other two originals must be with two other customers. (Then the rug started to smoke) Charmy: Uh, guys, you smell something burned? Shadow: Hey! Rouge: The rug’s burning smoke! (Shadow and Rouge removed the rug from the wall, revealing a burnt hole on there and the Killer Pizza gone) Knuckles: Where’d it go now? Sonic: (Peeking in the hole) Looks like it got clean away. (Up on the ceiling, the Killer Pizza hid itself, hissing quietly) Gatomon: And if Kari said the two original pizzas must be with other customers.... (They realized and got determined) Christopher: Then we gotta stop the customers from hatching those eggs! Thunderlane: If it isn’t history by now. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Then our heroes, except Elise and Tai’s groups, ran out to find the other two Killer Pizza eggs) Joe: Let’s hope they find those eggs. Adagio: And hopefully, we’ll be on the happy hour news! (They run out as well. In the sky, our heroes rode in the X-Tornado 2.0 to find Mario the delivery boy when Knuckles spotted him with the binoculars, parking his pizza van in front of an apartment building) Knuckles: Bingo. I found our delivery boy. Tiny: And he’s hauling Killer Pizzas. Sonic: Then let’s cut him off at the pass. (They then detach from the blimp and flew to the apartment entrance. Nearby, Elise and Tai’s groups rode the new news van with Seifer towards their location) Elise: Follow that blimp, Seifer. Applejack: Don’t let it out of your sight. Seifer: Must you be a backseat driver? (At the apartment, they see Mario in the glass elevator going up to the penthouse) Shadow: It stopped at the penthouse. (In the penthouse, Mario handed the two pizza boxes to a butler) Mario: Two deluxe. (Then two kids, a boy and girl, snatched the pizza boxes and ran by) Boy: Yippie! Our pizzas! Girl: They’re probably cold. Let’s heat them in the microwave now. (Then the boy placed the two boxes into the microwave. Outside near the penthouse window with the fire escape stairway, our heroes neared the X-Tornado 2.0 towards it) Tails: There’s an open window. Sonic: Mobian Assault Team, are you ready? (They nod) Heroes: Mobian Power! (Charmy, Yuffie, Tails, and Cosmo then jumped into the penthouse through the window and saw the boy turn the microwave on via the timer) Yuffie: Wait, kids! Tails: Don’t open those boxes! (On the roof, our heroes landed the X-Tornado 2.0 and disembarked. Then they headed for the roof’s trapdoor. In the kitchen....) Boy: Why should we listen to you? You’re nothing but a bunch of animals and a girl. Girl: And that’s even lower than babysitters. (Then the microwave beeped and the kids ran up to it) Boy: Yeah. (They opened the microwave to get the boxes) Boy: If you want pizzas, go get your own. (After taking the boxes out, the kids opened it, and saw to their horror, their pizzas eaten already and now holding two hatched Killer Pizzas as our heroes entered through the trapdoor. In the lobby, Elise and Tai’s groups and Seifer hurried to the elevator) Seifer: I just hope this isn’t another one of your wild Mobian chases. Tai: Trust us, Seifer. Elise: This will be the story of the year indeed. (In the penthouse, the kids panicked as the two Killer Pizzas snarled at them) Sonic: (To the kids) Go, guys! (To our heroes) Let’s get them! (Then, after the kids ran off for shelter, our heroes lunged at the Killer Pizzas, but missed upon landing on the table. Then they chased the Killer Pizzas up the stairs) Amy: You’re not getting away this time! (In the elevator, Elise’s group began their report) Elise: This is Elise Oriana III.... Allison: Allison Oriana.... Spike: Spike.... Mane Seven: The Mane Seven.... Dazzlings: And the Dazzlings.... Elise’s group: With the happy hour news. Rarity: And we are about to bring you exclusive coverage of an extremely bizarre event. (Then Seifer noticed the Killer Pizzas crawling down the apartment wall outside) Seifer: (Gasps) Look! (They see them) Elise: It’s the Killer Pizzas! (Then they let the elevator go down with them) Seifer: (Nervously) Uh, you go ahead. I’ll cover my rear.... (He corrects himself nervously while they ran out of the elevator on the first floor and then out the lobby) Seifer: (Nervously) I mean, the rear. (Seifer was about to run away when Elise, Tai, and Agumon ran up to him in annoyance and dragged him with) Elise: Oh, Seifer! Tai: Don’t be a chicken! Agumon: And if you are, don’t cluck! (On the roof, our heroes climbed back onto the X-Tornado 2.0 and flew off after the Killer Pizzas. In various parts of the city, the people are watching this on the news. On screen, Elise and Tai’s groups and Seifer chased after the Killer Pizzas on the street) Tai: (On-screen) Hurry, Seifer! Sonata: (On-screen) The Killer Pizzas are getting away! Seifer: (Flatly, on-screen) Oh, dear. What a pity. (Then Seifer tripped and fell down, knocking himself and Elise and Tai's groups down. As they recovered, Elise turned to the camera) Elise: (On-screen) If you should see these creatures, call the police. (On the streets, our heroes flew the X-Tornado 2.0 after the Killer Pizzas, but they spit some acid onto a manhole and went down into the sewers. In an apartment, a woman living next door to Elise’s group’s apartment is watching the news) Elise: (On-screen) This is Elise Oriana III.... Allison: (On-screen) Allison Oriana.... Spike: (On-screen) Spike.... Mane Seven: (On-screen) The Mane Seven.... Dazzlings: (On-screen) And the Dazzlings.... Elise’s group: (On-screen) For Channel Six News. Pinkie Pie: (On-screen) Have a nice day. (Then the news ended) Woman: I sure will. (She was about to relax when the first Killer Pizza burned its acidic spit on the wall and came in, snarling) Woman: What is this...? (She screamed as the Killer Pizza ran off and burned a hole on the door. Out in the hallway, the Killer Pizza ran out, down the stairs, and into a dryer in a laundry room. The woman then ran downstairs and got determined) Woman: Ah-ha! I gotcha now. (She opened the dryer door and peeked to see a hole in the back) Woman: Slippery little devil, aren’t you? (Then she backed off and ran off to call the police. In the sewers, the Killer Pizza jumped into the water and as it sank under, it slowly morphed into a giant yellow version of itself. In another part of the sewers, our heroes looked around for the other two Killer Pizzas) Silver: The creatures’ footprints stop here. Tails: Looks like they jumped in the river. Dingodile: I hope it wasn’t to take a bath. (Nearby underwater, the two Killer Pizzas also slowly morphed into their giant yellow forms while sinking under. Back in the apartment’s laundry room, the woman showed Elise and Tai’s groups and Seifer where she last saw the Killer Pizza while the police watched) Elise: The pawprints lead right into the clothes dryer. (Matt and Gabumon turned to Seifer) Matt: You wanna go first, or should me and Gabumon? Seifer: Me? Do I look like I wear wash-and-wear suits? (Matt and Gabumon groaned in annoyance a bit. In the sewers, Elise and Tai’s groups got Seifer) Allison: Oh, hurry up, Seifer! Tentomon: We don’t want to lose it! Seifer: Speak for yourself. Gomamon: Okay, enough with the complaining, Seifer! Tai: Do you wanna find the Killer Pizza or not?! (Then Seifer sighed in agitation and they began their search, unaware that nearby, the Killer Pizza emerged from the water to take a peek at them) Commercial break (Elise and Tai’s groups and Seifer continued their trek when Gabumon sensed something) Gabumon: There’s something really strange going on here. Seifer: Oh, ridiculous. Worrying about some harmless, red little creature. Biyomon: Technically, these creatures are called Killer Pizzas. Palmon: And they never stay that small. Seifer: Well, we all never stay small. (Unknown to them, the Killer Pizza quietly emerged from the water behind them and secretly followed them. With our heroes, they still searched for the other two Killer Pizzas when Charmy noticed Loki’s group and Jack walking through the sewers searching for the Killer Pizzas) Charmy: Yo, guys, no Killer Pizzas, but we have turned up a bunch of weasels. (With Loki’s group and Jack, they continued their search as Jack read the instructions and turned a knob on a small blue device) Jack: According to the instructions, turning this knob should summon the creatures. Eggman: And by activating this switch, we can send them against the Mobians. (They chuckle evilly a bit until our heroes came out of hiding, armed) Tails: Try it, bozos! Braeburn: We can handle anything you can throw at us. Ace: Or do you think we’re scared of those cute little pizza-eating powder puffs? (Then the two Killer Pizzas emerged from the water behind our heroes, snarling and they, except Ace, noticed) Espio: Uh, Ace. Snake: You needssss to sssssee.... Ace: (Ignoring Snake, sarcastically) We’re shaking in our pants, aren’t we, guys? Snake: Uh, now that yousssss mention it.... Charmy: Run! (Then the first Killer Pizza snarled at Ace, making him turn finally and panic. Then he backed off and dodged as the first Killer Pizza swiped his claws at him) Ace: Whoa! What are those? Vanitas: (Mockingly) Our cute little pizza-eating powder puffs. Loki: Jack, contact Uka-Uka’s group. Myotismon: We’re certain they’ll enjoy this. Jack: Yes, Masters. (With our heroes, the second Killer Pizza snarled as it prepared to fight Sonic) Sonic: Looks like this one could use a manicure. (In the Jotundrome in Dimension X, Uka-Uka’s group and the henchmen watched this on the screen, having been contacted by Jack) Uka-Uka’s group: Splendid. Infinite: The Killer Pizzas have reached their full growth. Oxide: How delightful. Mummymon: Will you look at that thing’s size! Koala: (Jokingly to Pinstripe) Looks just like one of your old girlfriends, only prettier. (He chuckles a bit while Pinstripe glared flatly at his joke. In the sewers, our heroes continued to prepare themselves against the Killer Pizzas. Then the first Killer Pizza threw a piece of boulder at Tails, but he jumped out of the way and flew next to Knuckles. Then Knuckles and Billy punched the boulder, breaking it) Tails: Thanks, Knuckles and Billy. I owe you one. Knuckles: You owe me six, but who’s counting, right? Billy: Watch this! (Billy jumped on the second Killer Pizza from behind and covered its eyes with his hands) Billy: Now you see it, now you don’t. (Then Charmy did the same thing to the second Killer Pizza) Charmy: Radical concept, Billy. (Then they jumped off the Killer Pizzas and the second Killer Pizza smacked the first Killer Pizza squarely in the face. Charmy and Billy high-fived at that. With Elise and Tai’s groups and Seifer, Patamon noticed the third Killer Pizza walking by the tunnel behind them) Patamon: (Terrified) Guys, I just found what we’re looking for. TK: (Unaware) Why do you sound so upset? Patamon: (Terrified) Because it also found us. (They turned and saw nothing) Seifer: That Patamon! Always such a spazz. Patamon: (Angrily) I am not a spazz! I know what I saw! (Back with our heroes, they backed off from the two Killer Pizzas) Jack: That’s it, my pets. Do your worst. (Amy then turned to Jack in anger) Amy: Ah, forget it, Jack! (She whacked her Piko-Piko Hammer at Jack, knocking the controller out of his hands) Amy: (Smugly) You just lost control. (Then the controller fell into the water and sank below) Yuffie: (Sarcastically) Nice move, Amy. (Realizing Yuffie’s tone, Amy realized her mistake) Amy: (Nervously) Oops. Hunter J: You fools! Cortex: Now the Killer Pizzas are out of control! (Then the Killer Pizzas chased after Loki’s group and Jack and even our heroes, snarling. In the Jotundrome in Dimension X, Uka-Uka’s group and the henchmen are watching this) Moe: Hey, you guys, don’t go away. Komodo Joe: We wanna watch. Ripper: Bye-bye. (Back in the sewers....) Eggman: Jack, you idiot! Sephiroth: Look at those instructions. Myotismon: There must be something we can do to control them. (Jack read the instructions) Jack: Yes, Masters. (The Killer Pizzas snarled some more) Jack: Ergo, if we zap the Killer Pizzas with an even larger burst of energy, they’ll.... (He tripped on the instructions, ripping it in half and sending the first half to Loki, who caught it, causing Loki’s group to stop running) Loki: They’ll turn back into eggs again. (With our heroes, they continued running) Vector: Burn rubber, guys! Big: Maybe we can outrun them! (Froggy croaks in agreement. Then they reached a dead end and saw a bunch of shadows on the wall in front of them) Charmy: Holy guacamole! Rouge: What is that? Sonic: Whatever it is, we’ll go down fighting it! (They turned and saw that the shadows are, in fact, Elise and Tai’s groups) Heroes: Guys?! Starlight: Boy, are we glad to see you fellas! Spike: And stupid Seifer had to run away on us, being a chicken. (Charmy then noticed the Killer Pizza behind our heroes) Charmy: Then, what is this; A B.Y.O.M. Party? Heroes and Elise and Tai’s groups: (Confused) B.Y.O.M.? (Then our heroes and Elise and Tai’s groups noticed the Killer Pizza behind them) Charmy: Bring your own monster. (The Killer Pizza snarled savagely) Sonic: Uh-oh, guys. Shadow: We’re surrounded. Knuckles: (Glaring at Amy) And Miss Home-Run Slugger here had to go bat the controller into the water. Amy: First off, I said I was sorry! Secondly, it seemed like a good idea at the time. (Then Tiny ran towards the water) Tiny: No problem, guys. Tiny’ll scoop it out. (Charmy and Amy ran up to him) Charmy: Me too! Amy: And me! Charmy: Cowabunga! (Then Tiny, Amy, and Charmy dove into the water as the Killer Pizza approached our heroes menacingly) Knuckles: Now what? Sonic: We better go back and help Loki’s group and Jack. Dingodile: Are you out of your gourd, Chili Breath? Rouge: They’re the bad guys, remember? Shadow: Actually, Sonic’s right for now. Yuffie: As Mom and Dad said, “Sometimes one must make a pact with evil in order to accomplish good.” Espio: Exactly right, Yuffie. Cloud and Aerith know best. Vector: You know, I don’t remember them saying that. Espio: Well, they would have, if you’d payed attention. (With Loki’s group and Jack, they got cornered by the other two Killer Pizzas) Vanitas: Back! Back, you swine! Back, I say! (Then our heroes arrived, with Elise and Tai’s groups taking shelter) Tails: Ta-da! Knuckles: Mind if we join you? Hunter J: What are you mutants doing here? Shadow: I never thought I’d say this, Loki’s group, but we’re on the same side. Chris: You may have murdered mine and Christopher’s group’s families, but we’re working together, for now. (Then all three Killer Pizzas surrounded both heroes and villains. Then Shadow grabbed Espio and Vector) Shadow: Chaos Control! (Then after teleporting in front of the first Killer Pizza, Vector, Shadow, and Espio slid underneath the first Killer Pizza to behind it) Vector: Try again, sucker! (Then Espio, Vector, and Shadow kicked the first Killer Pizza down. With Vanitas, he fought against the second Killer Pizza when the second Killer Pizza almost swiped its claws at him, making him flip back near the third Killer Pizza. Just when the third Killer Pizza almost got Vanitas from behind, Silver grabbed Vanitas and got him out of the way) Vanitas: You foolish Snow Hog! I had it right where I wanted it. Silver: Sure, you did. (Then Snake was grabbed by the second Killer Pizza) Snake: Guysssss! Help! (Loki’s group and Jack just backed off as our heroes ran to the second Killer Pizza to save Snake) Ace: Hold on, Snake. Sonic: We’ll save you. (But the second killer pizza threw Snake right into our heroes, knocking them down) Tikal: Guys, this could be the last sewer we’ll ever get to enjoy. Espio: At least we’ll go down fighting with honor; Like real Mobians. Cream: Uh, personally, I’d rather go on living; As a bunny rabbit. (Underwater, Tiny, Charmy, and Amy found the controller and Amy grabbed it. Then they arrived at the surface) Amy: Yoo-hoo, guys! Charmy: Hey, humongoids! Tiny: Now out, you guys. (Then Amy fired the laser from the controller at the three Killer Pizzas, stopping them in their tracks) Knuckles: Way to go, Amy, boys! Cosmo: Give them another blast. (Amy tried, but the laser died down) Amy: I can’t! Charmy: The batteries must’ve gotten wet! (Then Sonic noticed from behind them a power line box) Sonic: Look, guys! We still got a chance. (They noticed as well) Christopher: Those are electrical power lines. Tails: So what? Sonic: So this gives me and Christopher an idea. Christopher: Watch. (Then with Christopher’s help, Sonic jumped over the third Killer Pizza and then spin-dashed right into the power line box, cutting his katana on the cord, electrocuting the ground next to the Killer Pizzas, then the Killer Pizzas morphed from their yellow giant forms to their red small forms and back to their eggs as Amy, Tiny, and Charmy climbed out of the water and Elise and Tai’s groups came out of shelter) Amy: How’d you do that? Sonic: Simple; We remembered Jack saying that a large charge of energy could reverse the growing process. Tails: Boy, it’s a good thing you and Christopher did. Vector: Those Killer Pizzas nearly stopped our growing process. Knuckles: Speaking of Jack, where is that geek? (Then Elise and Tai’s groups noticed him and Loki’s group getting away) Elise: There he goes. Mimi: And Loki’s group’s with him. (Loki’s group called after them) Loki: You mutants may have won this round, but there will be others. Jack: That’s right, there will be others. (Loki’s group glared at Jack) Vanitas: Will you shut up? (Then Myotismon dragged Jack up to him and Loki’s group and closed the manhole. Later in the sewer lair, our heroes are talking with Cloud and Aerith) Cloud: I hope this experience has taught all of you a valuable lesson. Tails: Well, it sure has, Cloud. Blaze: Like, there’s no such thing as a free lunch. Knuckles: Or, in this case, a free pizza. (Then Charmy, Cream, and Cheese came in with a pizza and a bowl of meatballs) Charmy: Hey, speaking of pizza, Cream, Cheese, and I whipped together a Charmy Bee Special. Cream: Meatball Pizza. Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! Not more meatballs! (Charmy, Cream, and Cheese giggled a bit) Charmy: Not to worry, guys. Cream: Those aren’t the eggs that turn into Killer Pizzas. Charmy: I got those right here. (Charmy showed off the three eggs. Our heroes, except Spike, Ember, and the Digimon, got surprised) Ace: Are you trying to repeat this déjà vu again?! Agumon: Actually, it’s a possibility that you can tame a baby Killer Pizza after it hatches. Spike, Ember, and Digimon: Yeah. (They looked at them in surprise) Heroes: You can? Spike, Ember, and Digimon: Yep! Biyomon: Forgot to mention that. (Our heroes shrugged and decided to believe them) Tai: Well, if that’s the case.... (They nod at Charmy, who then puts the eggs in a container compartment in his room happily. Then our heroes enjoyed their meatball pizza) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental VersionCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies Category:Season 2 Episodes